April Fools
:Were you looking for Category:April Fools? Blizzard Entertainment has a long standing tradition of releasing April Fools joke news announcements related to all of its franchises. Warcraft universe related ones are particularly notable. 2016 * Hearthstone: The MMO Unveiled! * Introducing Azeroth TV * Introducing the Frostdoge Clan * Legion Alpha - Patch Note Preview * Transportation Tensions Mount as Flightmasters Face ‘Flyt’ 2015 * B'Motes go way beyond boring old chat. * Patch 6.1.4 features what everyone was hoping for: Followers' Followers! * T.I.N.D.R. for Followers makes sure that of your followers aren't lonely or at least they're trying to hook up! 2014 Perhaps making up for the previous year, Blizzard came out with several April Fools surprises. * Artcraft: Remaking the Female Draenei was a little too realistic for comfort, but made many draenei fans briefly mad until they realized what was going on. * Warlords of Draenor - 6.0 Patch Note Preview had loads of hilarious possible changes upcoming in the new expansion. * Happy Reaper, the compelling new mini-game. * StarCraft II: Herald of the Stars, featuring the protoss, announce as the new expansion for StarCraft II! * Introducing Pajamathur, the overpowered new hero for the upcoming MOBA. * Not enough Blizzard games for you to play? How about Blizzard Outcasts: Vengeance of the Vanquished? 2013 Surprisingly, Blizzard had no notable Warcraft-related April Fools items this year. Crabby appeared the first half of the day and was promptly turned off. Most players were disappointed. * ** http://host.deathshiver.com/files/DarkRanger.html or http://i.imgur.com/E771Urp.jpg * * * * Another WoWWiki scoop! Activision trades Blizzard Entertainment for BioWare with EA: New company ActiviWare! 2012 *Crabby is back and now with new customizable hats! *Blizzard Kidzz - educational games preview! *Fledgling Heroes: Blizzard Novels for a New Generation *StarCraft Supply Depot 2 - a new mobile game! *Zergotchi Authenticator *WoWWiki scoops World of Warcraft: Fogs of Furbolgia 2011 *Introducing Crabby: The Dungeon Helper *Preview: Tomb of Immortal Darkness *Hold the Power of the Horadrim in Your Hands *A sneak peek of Patch 4.1.11, including: **Random Guild Finder **An Appearance tab for non-combat pets **Class changes (druids as vehicles!) **Reduction in fun for all items **...and more! 2010 *World of Warcraft Armory. **Both the EU and the US armory have their character views, races, and portraits changed to Tuskarr. **All Professions are noted as "Fishing". **Items show up as "Ninja'ed" or "Vendored". **Achievements got "Cheesed". **Background was "slightly" altered (see images). *Battle.net Neural Interface *Equipment Potency EquivalencE Number * * * * *Đeathwing 2009 * Introducing the Dance Battle System * Forums "ArrPee" RP Styling * P1mp My Mount! 2008 * Bard * Tauren Marine * World of Warcraft: The Molten Core 2007 * Introducing the Tinfoil Hat * Warcraft: Heroes of Azeroth 2006 * BurgerCraft * Patch 1.11 (Evil Patch Notes) * Wisp playable race 2005 * Pandaren Xpress 2004 * Two-Headed Ogre 2003 *Warcraft III players logged in into Battle.net to see their icons replaced by... The Lost Vikings 2002 * Pandaren Earlier ;2001 * From Diablo II era - The Arreat Summit: The Secret Cow Level on the old battle.net. Still around on classic.battle.net: The Secret Cow Level. See also * Category:April Fools ** Category:Fan April Fools‎ External links ;Blizzard Entertainment ;News Mar 29th 2013 2:00PM}} Mar 31st 2008 5:00PM}} Category:April Fools